Rumors
by edwardismyromeo
Summary: After Paradise Lost Reed is finally back at Easton and she's ready for a new year... but that all changes when she stumbles into love triangles, stalkerish situations, and especially... rumors
1. Hospitalized

Reed POV

_I heard muffled sobs. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was being pushed off the boat... THE BOAT!! Where was everyone... Noelle, Kiran, Taylor... UTPON where's Upton??? I looked around, but all I saw was endless white space. "Hello?" I bellowed. "Hello?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I heard nothing in return. Was I dead? I had no idea, but I heard the sobs come closer and closer. _

Suddenly I was transported into another world… wait, scratch that, I was transported into the real world. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt like lead. After a couple of tries, I got them to completely open up. Once they cooperated, I struggled to take in the scene around me. I was in a white room, much like the one in my "fantasy", except here, I was lying on a bed with crisp, white sheets, and I was surrounded by a sea of people who all seemed to be muttering the same thing. "She's up. She's up." As my eyes focused a little more, I saw Noelle, Constance, and Josh hovering over me. Behind them, there were bright, white walls enclosing the small room, with pictures of kittens… yes, kittens… hung up.

"Hey there, Glass-Licker," Noelle said in a… soothing?... voice. "You OK?" I tried to speak but all that came out was a small squeak. Constance had a worried, panicky look in her eyes.

"Reed…" she asked quietly. I attempted to clear my throat, and when I tried to talk again, my voice miraculously worked.

"H- Hi…" I whispered.

"Oh my gosh! We're so glad you're OK!" Noelle cried and threw her arms around me. I was surprised, but happy, with her gesture. Noelle almost never shows emotion, but after about a minute, she regained her composure and transformed her face into a stoic expression. Constance on the other hand picked up where she left off, hugging me hard. But the only person I wanted to hug me is the one on the other side of the bed, still sitting without uttering a word. Suddenly, a wave of pain crashed over my head, forcing me to cry out loud while trying to wriggle out of the hug to put my hands on my head. Constance immediately jerked back with panick swimming in her eyes. Noelle jerked her head toward me in alarm, and Josh ran over next to me with wide eyes. At that moment, I was obliged to push away the pain and look straight into Josh's deep, brown eyes. For a moment, I felt a jolt of energy surge through me, noticing the same jolt in him too. But all too soon, he went back to his position at the foot of the bed. My dazed expression turned into a frown, and I went back into looking at Noelle and Constance.

Noelle muttered, "Nice job, retard." Constance glared at Noelle, but I didn't bother to try to speak. Nobody spoke for a while, leaving an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"So… Reed," Constance spoke up. "We are so excited to have you back at Easton!" She attempted to smile.

My eyebrows furrowed, I responded, "Hold on, who said I'm coming back to Easton?" Noelle and Constance exchanged a glance, while Josh looked up with confusion swimming in his eyes. His big, beautiful brown eyes…

"Umm, Reed, what do you mean? Of course you're coming back…" Noelle whispered. I was slightly offended that she was making a decision for me, but I pushed that away and continued.

"Guys, there is no way I'm coming back to Easton. Poppy was right, I'm Hurricane Reed. I don't want destruction to fall in the path of my loved ones." I looked up at Josh as I said this. In return, he looked down. I turned my gaze to my other two friends and found Constance with her mouth agape, and Noelle… chuckling? "Why are you laughing, Noelle?" I asked angrily.

"You… haha… can't… haha…. Leave!" she said. My anger turned into

rage as I wondered who she thought she was telling me what I can and cannot do.

"Um, actually, I can, and I will." Noelle stopped laughing and Constance kept her mouth agape. Josh, surprisingly, had a horrified expression. After a while, he spoke his first words since I woke up.

"Can I talk to Reed… alone?" Noelle and Constance obliged, each friend winking as they made their way out of the room. When the door closed, the realization of what was happening hit me. I was going to talk to Josh… ALONE! Maybe this means we'll finally get back together!!!! MY heart sped up at the thought, and I frantically searched for any cardiac monitors. To my utter relief, there weren't any. Finally, I let my gaze sit upon Josh… the beautiful , wonderful Josh… to listen to him speak. After one long moment, he began.

**Aaahhhh a cliffhanger ;) lol sooo i reealllyy hope you guys like it... I know its not much for now, but trust me, it's going to get reallllll good with the twists I have in mind!!!!! mwahahahahahahaha :] so please review if u want me to go on **


	2. Josh

Josh POV

Seeing Reed was about the hardest thing I have ever done. Watching her lying on a cold, white hospital bed… weak. I didn't have any tears to sob, unlike Constance and… Noelle. Obviously, I wasn't ecstatic about Noelle being here, but I know that she's one of Reed's best friends. And I lo… NO. I don't love Reed. Not after what she did to me. No, now I love Ivy. Throughout the time I spent trying to heal the scars in my heart after I was brutally hurt by the so called "love of my life", Ivy was with me. She's been nothing but sweet and kind, and she doesn't deserve me to dump her for Reed, out of all people. But then, what was I doing here? Argh, this is all too confusing. Suddenly, I heard morbid whispers.

"She's up. She's up." I shot over to Reed in anticipation of her eyes opening. Her big, beautiful, wond… NO! I'm NOT going there! I saw her eyes flutter open, and my heart sped up. When I felt this reaction, I quickly sat back down at the foot of the bed, eyes looking down. Noelle and Constance continued to greet her, and I noticed the sideway glances she kept throwing at me. She's probably waiting for me to say something. But I didn't utter a word, afraid of saying something stupid. Suddenly, I heard Reed cry out a sound of pain. Alarmed, I ran up to her to see what happened. Our eyes met and I felt a strange jolt of electricity through my veins. With that, I took my rightful seat again, and the chatter continued. Somewhere between all the chatter, I faintly heard Reed say, "Who said I'm coming back to Easton?" With that, my head shot up and my eyes widened with alarm. Reed isn't coming back to Easton? What??!! Why??!! I nee… I mean many _other _people like Noelle and Constance need her! She can't do this! Constance just stood, frozen in place, while Noelle tried to get her to come back in her own, twisted way. When all failed, I decided to take charge.

"Can I talk to Reed… alone?" I asked timidly. Constance obliged, obviously, while Noelle's acceptance was more surprising. When we were finally alone, I began. "Hey," I started out lamely. Reed raised her eyebrows. Great, now she probably thinks I'm a freak! "So," I continued. "You're leaving Easton?" She just shrugged nonchalantly. That's when my tone turned southwards. "Look," I said icily. "I don't think you should leave. Other people like Noelle and Constance need you. Of course, if you don't care, I guess you could go back to Pennsylvania." With that, I walked out. Passing Noelle and Constance on the way, their shocked faces make me think that they overheard my words. Honestly, I'm just as shocked as them. I have never spoken like that to ANYONE, including… *shudder*… Gage. I don't know what possessed me to talk like that to Reed, but I guess that it's for her own good, and she'll take her decision more seriously…

Reed POV

Ok, what the hell just happened? One second, I thought Josh and I were going to get back together, and the next he storms out. And… and the stuff he said… ouch. I was silent when he left, and then Noelle and Constance walked in.

"What the hell? Why did he talk to you like that?!" Constance screeched.

Noelle rolled her eyes. "Chill, airhead…" Constance glared at Noelle and once again, I said nothing. "Anyway, now that her little outburst is over, we can talk about you coming back to Easton calmly."

"Oh, there's nothing to talk about. I am coming back." I replied confidently. Constance screeched while Noelle had an "I told you so" smirk painted across her face. But I didn't pay attention to that smirk, because I knew why I was coming back to Easton. It was to move on, and show Josh that he won't stop me from living my life with my best friends.

**I'm REALLLLYYYYYY srry that it was short... and u guys even told me it was short :[ but now that reed's back at easton, im gonna put all my writing ability (and i promise i have ability) into this story... :] PLZ keep reading i promise itll get btr :]:]:]:]:]:]**


	3. Back at Easton! :

Mysterious Killer POV

_No, no, no!!! This can't be happening! Why in the world did Reed survive?! All my effort, ruined. Now how will I get close to her? She's back at Easton! I'll find a way… I know I will… And this time, I will NOT fail in my mission…_

Reed POV

*Sigh* I crossed my legs on the tan seat of my parents' car. I felt as if I was starting another round of my full circleish life. Here I was, once again, making my way to Easton in my parents' car. However, this time, things are pretty different. For one, my father may still be proud, but now he's proud because I'm still alive… also, my mother is with us this time, due to her amazing recovery from her old life. She, however, is not proud. She's going on and on about how I should be more careful. But the scenario isn't the only thing that's different. My whole life has changed since the first time I came to Easton. I've seen and gone through things that have made me a different person. I looked out the window to the grand building as we pulled up to my home. Billings. I spotted Constance unpacking her car's trunk. Smiling, I waved to her. She waved back and proceeded to say bye to her parents. I got out of the car and looked around. Still the same old Easton, still the same old people. As I looked around, I saw all my fellow Billings mates. Constance, Astrid, Lorna, Amberly *shudder*, Missy *shudder*, Noelle, and Upt… UPTON? WHAT??!! What the hell was he doing here??!!! I quickly started to hyperventilate, which caused my mother to look at me with alarm.

"Reed, dear, are you alright?" she asked. After a couple of seconds, I regained my composure and replied.

"Yeah… I'm fine Mom." She didn't seem convinced, but she obligingly went back to helping dad take my suitcases out of the car's trunk. Meanwhile, I was staring at Noelle and Upton talking. What in the world could he be doing here? Just as I started thinking that, he caught my eye.

He bellowed, "Hey! Reed! Over here!" I pretended not to notice and turned to help my parents. However, my parents noticed Upton calling my name and my mother decided to butt in.

"Reed, who is that handsome… (Dad glares) I mean young boy calling your name? I think you should reply…" I sighed and turned around with a fake, bright smile portrayed on my face. I walked over to Noelle and Upton.

"Hey Noelle!" I exclaimed. After giving her a hug I turned to Upton. It was physically impossible for my knees not to quiver when I see him. His tan, muscular figure. His bright, white teeth. His amazing, deep eyes. However, somehow, though all these aspects made Upton incredibly hot, I didn't feel the same urge to be close to him as I once did.

"Upton," I mumbled. "Hi… what are you doing here?"

"Reed! Darling! Oh, I missed you ever so much!" He crushed me in a giant bear hug. I was muffling "let me go" but he either didn't here or decided to ignore me because he held on for at least 2 minutes. After he let me go, I smoothed out my hair and sweatshirt and glared at him.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." I repeated. He didn't seem the least fazed by my hostility… unlike Noelle who in turn glared at me.

"Well, my little Reed, (I shuddered) I am going to be attending here now." He replied, smiling. That one sentence was almost enough to give me a meltdown. But these years at Billings have taught me one thing. Don't show emotion.

I asked through my gritted teeth, "Noelle… can I talk to you… alone?" Noelle raised her eyebrows, but followed me to the corner of the building. "What the hell is he doing here? Why the hell is he attending our school? WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. GOING. ON?????" Noelle just rolled her eyes and walked away. This left me beyond shocked. "No, you're not going anywhere!" I exclaimed while grabbing her back.

"Reed, I love you, but you don't grab me!" She yelled.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!!!" I bellowed, which earned a few head turns here and there. Noelle grabbed my arm and lead farther down the side of the building, which led me to question the "no touching" rule, but I pushed that out of my head.

"Look, Upton came to Easton to… to… get you back… after all, everyone knows about you falling off the boat(**AN: Reed told everyone she fell off the boat in order to avoid a conflict… but she still wants to find out who the person is)**. Everyone's sympathetic…" Noelle confessed. My mouth dropped open. Who would think that a player would go through this much trouble just for me?

"Wait, if everyone knew what happened, why weren't they there in the hospital?" I questioned.

"Reed, they WERE in the hospital, but you just happened to be knocked out. And I told them not to mention anything FOR YOU. Now, can we go back out there before everyone thinks we're lesbians having a spat… again. Reed, really, these private conversations can lead to some nasty rumors…." With that, she turned on her heels and walked out. After a couple of seconds, I decided to follow her. So who cares if Upton is here? If he does anything to try to get me back, which he WONT, I'll just tell him that I'm not interested after the way he left me for… _Poppy. _I joined Constance and let her fill me in on her summer, and she thsankfully didn't mention anything about the vacation. She did, however, ask me about Upton, which led me to tell her the whole story as we walked in.

"What??!!" she yelled. "How could he follow you out here like that?? It's like he's stalking you!" I just nodded, focusing on the group Noelle was engaging with. The girls she was talking to looked similar to Taylor and Kir… OH MY GOSH.

"Umm Constance, be right back," I muttered, dashing to my best friends. "Hey!" I said. Kiran and Taylor turned around.

"Reed! Hey!" Taylor and Kiran said brightly. We hugged.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're transfering back to Easton!!" they replied. I was ecstatic, but I noticed Noelle still standing there, so I turned to her.

"Reed, we were just talking about you and Upton," Noelle said. I blushed and turned around. Kiran and Taylor exclaimed that it was amazing that a girl captured Upton's heart, but I thought it was more of a curse than a blessing. Unfortunately, when I turned around, I noticed Upton walking toward us. _Great, just what I need… _I thought. _More Upton…. _


	4. The Talk

Upton POV

"Hey Reed… can I talk to you… alone?" I asked. She sighed. I wondered why she would sigh… it's probably because she's entranced by my body.

She muttered, "Alright." I smiled and lead her to a corner of the Billings House. The corner was notorious for hookups, which made it a perfect place to have my "I'm sorry" talk. However, she seemed to be uncomfortable… oh, she's probably worried that she won't be any good. But I know that she will…

"Listen, Reed, I know that you're surprised that I'm here. In fact, you're probably enraged. But when I heard that you almost died the pain I felt was immense. I'm sorry that I ran after Poppy. The truth is that I only ran after her because she's my best friend, and I didn't want her to get hurt." Reed's expression softened a little, as I expected. Girls always fall for the "sensitive guy" approach.

"But," I continued. "That was wrong, and I understand that now. I love you, Reed, and I don't want us to break up over such a trivial matter." Suddenly, her face hardened. Seriously, her face REALLY hardened, like if looks could kill… you get it. Anyway, I was confused at her sudden change in expressions. I was doing so well! She started to speak.

"Look," she spat… literally. Really, say it, don't spray it. But I'll help her get over her spraying habits. Right after we hookup, of course. Although, I might just dump her afterword. Eh, I don't know. "I do not and will not love you… ever. And if you think that this is a trivial matter, our relationship is over." With that, she walked away. I was stunned beyond belief. I couldn't believe a girl just broke up with ME. ME. The greek Adonis, the light of girls' lives… Fine! If she thinks she could get away with breaking up with ME, she's wrong. Because Reed Brennan will pay, one way or another…

Reed POV

Argh! Upton is so stupid! Does he really think he'll win me back with his charm and "talk"? And the worst part is, he thinks that leaving me for Poppy is a trivial matter! Who does he think he is?? Well, whatever, the only problem is that I'll have to explain it to the gir… I saw a figure turning from the corridor. It looked like Josh… wait, if that was Josh, I bet he saw us together! He might have the wrong impression! Oh, I'm sure that he saw my angry looks. It'll be fine… I walked over to Noelle, Kiran, and Taylor.

"Hey, what happened?" Taylor asked. I quickly went over the events taken place with Upton.

"WHAT?! You dumped Upton? I cant believe it! Argh, you're crazy…" a furious Kiran bellowed. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what set her off. I could see that Noelle and Taylor had done the same. Once Kiran regained her composure, she said, "sorry, but that's never happened before."

I replied "Yeah, well, he obviously doesn't care much for me, since he could leave me for Poppy." They shrugged and started talking about something else. I looked over to the corner where Josh, turned, wondering what he thought when he saw us.

Josh POV

Argh! What was Reed doing with that boy? I couldn't get my mind of the situation after I left in a hurry. I went over what happened in my head. First, Reed looked annoyed, and the boy looked happy. Then, the boy said something, and Reed seemed to soften up. After that, I couldn't take anymore and walked to the other side of the room, toward Ivy. For some reason, she was here, when she should be in her room in Pemberly, resting a little. She still got slightly dizzy, but was too stubborn to not come back to Easton. And, that's why I was here. But even as I was talking to Ivy, I could see Reed from the corner of my eye. So I made an excuse and left. Well, I have moved on, so I guess it's natural for her to move on too… Argh, but it's so annoying! Now I know how she felt with Ivy and me… Oh forget it; this is too complicated to talk about! I finally made it to my room and flopped on my bed.


	5. Getting Settled

Reed POV

After we finished mingling, I realized that my parents were still down by the car. While the girls headed to their rooms, I went to say my goodbyes and gather my luggage. Once the whole water-show directed by my mother was over, I dragged my luggage upstairs. When I got to the hallway, I was slightly confused. _Where do I sleep? _I went to Noelle's room to ask her about my dorming arrangements, but when I got there I heard whispers. Noelle was obviously whispering to someone else in her room since I heard two voices.

"Look, I don't know what you plan to do, just keep me out of it. What measures you take to be with Reed isn't my problem!" Noelle feircly whispered. _What?!_

A rather soothing voice replied, "Yes, although that's true, I still need help. And you're the only one close enough to Reed to supply the help I need." Wait, I know that sexy, British accent from anywhere. UPTON!

"All I know is that Reed wants to stay away from you. I will not help you fulfill your goal to go in Reed's pants!"

"Noelle!" Upton replied, sounding aghast. "This is not about, how you charmingly stated, _getting into Reed's pants_. I love her!" _Psh, yeah, sure you do. _But I then realized that this is a golden oppurtunity to test Noelle's friendship. I still carried the burden of not being treated equally, and putting me against Amberly on the ship. If Noelle told me about Upton's "plan", she's a true friend.

Noelle whispered, "Just. Get. Out!" I heard the springs on the bed creak, and knew that Upton was obliging. I ran to the end of the hallway, making it look as though I was just reaching there. When I got halfway back, I saw Upton coming out of the room, looking slightly tired. When he saw me, he smiled widly, exposing his dazzling teeth. I just glared as I went to Noelle's room. I saw her unpacking as I walked in.

"Knock, knock," I said. Noelle just mumbled a hi without looking up. She was obviously mad at Upton, but, nevertheless, I will have to ask her about it. "So," I started. "I saw Upton coming out of your room… what happened?"

Noelle looked up and said, "Oh, he just wanted to ask about some school rules." She went back to unpacking. I raised my eyebrows, portraying none of the hurt that was eating at me inside.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. She looked up and gave me a look that scared me half to death. I stumbled back in surprise.

She spoke through her gritted teeth, "I said he asked about some school rules! Do you think I am _lying?_" I shook my head in response. She took a deep breath and said, "Look Reed, I'm sorry… the truth is…" I nodded my head encoureging her to go on. "The truth is… I'm really tired." I felt like a kicked puppy. I thought Noelle and I were best friends. But, I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, thinking she's probably too stressed to talk about it.

"Oh… ok…" I said. "So, uhm, anyway, I came here to talk about my room… where exactly am I staying?" I asked.

Noelle looked up and said, "Really Reed? Are you seriously asking me that?" I felt hurt all over again, but it seemed fair since I didn't suck up to her at all.

"Alright, I'll go unpack and tell Constance she's moving in with Amberly." I sullenly said. I started to walk out the door when Noelle's voice stopped me.

"Geez, Reed. That fall must have given you a major concussion, because you're acting pretty stupid right now." I turned around, mustering all my angry and hurt energy in my glare. "Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault you would be stupid enough to think I would put you in a triple in the first place." My eyes then portrayed confusion, and soon enough, realization. My face suddenly brightened. Leave it to Noelle to deliver happy news by making me look stupid though! I ran up to her to give her a hug, my faith restoring in her once again. "Reed! Stop being such a mush and get off me!" I obliged and headed to my room, which I will now be sharing with Constance.

Upton POV

After Reed left, and I vowed I will make her pay, I got this icky feeling in my stomach. One I very rarely get. However, after a while, I decided that this feeling is telling me to hookup with Brennan. So, I went to Noelle to ask for help in making her my girlfriend. I said my girlfriend, because although I most definitely am not planning a long term relationship, Reed will only hookup with me if she's sure that I will stick with her afterwords. And I most probably will for a day or two. But then I will move on to another girl. That'll be very easy, because unlike the boat, I have many, many new choices to choose from. Why do you think I came to Easton in the first place? I was perfectly content with Atherton-Pryce. Anyway, getting back to the point, the little snob didn't want to help me. I should've known. She's the only girl who hasn't even tried to hookup with me on the boat… she must be crazy. So after she unleashed her "oh-so-intimidating" rage on me, I left, knowing that this wasn't worth sitting through Noelle's little temper tantrum. Reed was not worth that much torture. And speak of the devil, when I walked out I passed Reed. Turning on my most charming, irresistable smiles, I faced Reed. However, that little b**** just glared at me. As I walked downstairs, I wondered if even breaking to rules to come here, forget about trying to make her my girlfriend, was worth it. However, the icky feeling came back and I knew it was.

Reed POV

*Yawn* As I woke up, I looked at my alarm clock to see what time it was. _8:00 a.m._ Argh! I'm probably the only one who wakes up early the one day we don't have classes. However, once I turned around, I saw that Constance's bed was empty… I guess she's an early riser too. I dragged myself out of bed and got ready. Once I was fully showered and dressed I decided to walk around campus to see if anyone else was up and find Constance, since she is not in this building. Grabbing my jacket, I headed out into the chilly morning. The campus seemed pretty deserted, except for one or two people. I still couldn't find Constance, and after about half an hour, I was ready to give up when I heard voices on the side of a building. I crept near the side, maintaning enough distance to be unoticed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I tried, but she's indestructable. The jet skis, the horse, the boat, none of it worked! Yeah, yeah. But I have another plan… " She was just about to say something when I was suddenly taken away. A big, rough hand covered my mouth while a big arm lifter me from her waist. My struggling was futile because I was whisked away in a second. Once the person let me go I turned her around to see who it was…

"Dash?!" I shrieked.

Dash whispered, "SSHH!!", covering my mouth and looking around to see if anyone heard us. Once he removed his hand from my mouth, I started to feel a bit uneasy… Although Dash and I had a quick conversation about the happenings at Legacy, I still feel weird around him.

"What are you doing?" I whisper-yelled.

"I need your help… Noelle broke up with me… again. I need you to be a wingman… or a wingwoman… whatever! Look, Reed, you're the only one who could help me and i came all the way from my college for this! Please, please help me." I was angry beyond belief. I was so freaking close to finding out who my stalker was, and Dash basically ruined any chance of me STAYING ALIVE to ask me to be his wingman!!!

I started out in a calm voice which steadily grew into a shriek. "Dash. Do you realize that you just ruined any chance of me finding out who my STALKER IS??!!" Dash just blinked. I quickly explained the scenario, leaving out the whole "I got pushed off a boat" thing and only telling him the parts everyone else knows and what happened just now. By the end, he looked very sorry… of course, that may be the million sorry's he said speaking.

"Oh my God, Reed, I'm so very sorry!" he said for the 50th time.

"DASH! I get it! Really, it's ok! I just wonder who that girl was… I haven't heard her voice before…" I was cut off by another one of Dash's sorry's. "It's ok! Look, Dash, I better get back to Billings! Bye!" I said, running out before he had any time to say sorry again. Once I made it back to my room I saw a little piece of paper on my bed.

_Reed… meet me at my room at 12 tonight._

_Noelle_

Hmm… I wonder what she wants…

**Ahh guys i'm sorry i havent updated in a while but my reviews have been low and my ideas have been.... not flowing!!! And i think i might stop this story if i dont get atleast 5 more reviews, two of which must be people who have never reviewed... but if i stop this story, im going to make a one-shot for something elsee... and yah this chp. isnt amazing so i shouldnt be expecting reviews to save my story for this one, but its worth a try... and thats why i said 5 not 10.... yah but if u guys do gimme some reviews i have some surprises in store for you guys!!**


	6. Author's Note

OK, so I asked people for reviews, and there were only two people nice enough to grant me my wish. So, for the lack of reviews and support, I have decided to stop this story… when I told people, I got insulted with comments like "You never finish anything." That's because I didn't finish my last story either, The Collision. However, that was also due to lack of reviews. Also, for both of them, I lost inspiration. If you are one of the people who enjoy my stories, I'll be writing one shots very soon… They are all mostly going to be on my other account with three other friends (teamswitzforever, topaz1901, clairedelune4eva)…. Its called Elmo's Homies… one-shots are easier because I won't lose inspiration. I'm really sorry for all those that liked this story a lot… but you should have reviewed… SO IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!! Haha jk… yah that was clairedelune4eva, and now it's me again… so yah, uhm, if any of you really liked my story (liked it enough to take over) please PM me! Or, actually, if I get enough reviews (like 10) then I may start it again… but probably not, so uhm, byee… c u on my other stories!!! Hope u don't hate me!!!! (p.s. I love my fans no matter what!!!!)

--- edwardismyromeo

a.k.a simi

a.k.a.a. simran

P.S. I will be writing more stories that arent one-shots, but ill finish them BEFORE I post them so I don't have to worry about updating too slow 


End file.
